Pequeños accidentes, grandes resultados
by Hollydays
Summary: Nadie podría haber imaginado que aquella pequeña pelea en clase de pociones hubiera provocado en Harry y Draco tales resultados. Después de haber sido bañados en aquella extraña poción. ambos empieza a sufrir ciertas transformaciones al llegar la noche. Dispuestos a solucionar el problema, deciden trabajar juntos.


**NdA:** ¡Hola a todos! Esta historia transcurre en un hipotético quinto curso. Nada que ver con los sucesos del quinto libro: Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix. Estos personajes le pertenecen exclusivamente a J.K. Rowling. Es una historia ficticia (obviamente) y cualquier parecido o semejanza con la realidad es pura coincidencia.

Debo decir que es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y que aún me cuesta ver a Draco y Harry "juntos" aunque pienso que hacen una MUY buena pareja. Y cómo me cuesta imaginarlo, también me cuesta escribirlo… No me ha gustado como ha quedado el fic, pero es que ya no se cómo arreglarlo, espero que los próximos sean mejores y espero que os guste igualmente :S

* * *

**Pequeños accidentes, grandes resultados.**

Todos sabían de sobras que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter eran de todo menos compatibles. Siempre peleando en un ambiente de puro odio. No había nadie que pensara que arreglar sus diferencias fuera posible y ser amigos aún menos.

Dumbledore había enviado a Snape a Dios sabe dónde y mientras, sus alumnos en clase de pociones gozaban de la compañía de la Profesora Sinistra, que le substituía aprovechando que las clases de Astronomía no se daban durante el día.

Todos estaban más relajados en la presencia de Sinistra que en la de Snape. Ella era demasiado dócil, demasiado flexible y demasiado buena como para saber qué hacer ante una pelea de alumnos.

Así pues, fue lo suficientemente inútil como para no saber reaccionar cuando Malfoy apuntó con su varita, desafiante y agresivo a Harry. Y esto provocó naturalmente, que Potter le imitara.

—Esto es algo entre tu amiga sangre-sucia y yo. Aprende a quedarte al margen Potter. —Dijo arrastrando las palabras como siempre hacía.

A Harry le hervía la sangre cada vez que alguien usaba la palabra "sangre-sucia", pero que ese degenerado no dejara de usarla con Hermione era algo que no podía tolerar. Era consciente que el aula de pociones no era el mejor lugar para tener un duelo. Cualquier hechizo que saliera rebotado por un _Protego _podía acarrear terribles consecuencias, por lo que Harry acabó bajando su varita.

—Déjala en paz, Malfoy. Tanto presumir de sangre-pura y eres el primero en actuar como un completo muggle con tus groserías. Creía que los de tu linaje tenían como característica la educación. Si no fuera por tu pelo rubio tan repeinado que te caracteriza como un Malfoy juraría que eres adoptado.

Esto era más de lo que Draco podía soportar.

—Por supuesto que no soy adoptado, Potter pero si tus idiotas padres no hubieran muerto tan absurdamente seguro que te hubieran acabado dando en adopción a ti. ¿Quién quiere tener un hijo o un amigo que está tan relacionado con el señor tenebroso? Seguro que fue por tu culpa que tus idiotas padres murieron esa noch... —Harry no esperó a que acabara la frase. Se le lanzó encima cual tigre se lanza sobre su presa.

La profesora dio un grito de alarma al ver como Harry le propinaba un par de puñetazos a Malfoy dejando su cara ensangrentada. Malfoy se sorprendió ante ese ataque físico, viéndose debajo de Harry recibiendo la paliza de su vida. Su reacción fue intentar devolverse. Forcejearon en el suelo, rodando con violencia entre puñetazo y puñetazo. Ahora uno de Malfoy ahora uno de Harry.

Los magos no estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de enfrentamiento y todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, la Profesora Sinistra la primera. Cuando reaccionó tampoco fue de mucha ayuda.

—Chicos... Parad, basta muchachos.

Ni Harry ni Malfoy se inmutaron ante la voz de la profesora. ¿Qué más daba que les quitara puntos de la Casa, que les castigara o enviara cartas a sus familiares? La pelea había llegado a un punto en el que ya nada podía detenerles. Por primera vez estaban sacando toda la rabia que se tenían el uno al otro de la manera más efectiva. Realmente nada parecía hacerles parar, pero un mal-afortunado golpe a uno de los armarios hizo que se les cayera encima un caldero lleno de una extraña poción viscosa. Ambos se detuvieron en el acto, completamente empapados.

Se produjo un completo silencio en la clase. La profesora tenía una expresión de horror marcando cada una de sus facciones. Ella era profesora de Astronomía no de Pociones. No tenía ni idea que hacer en esta situación al igual que no sabía para nada lo que había en ese caldero de pociones.

Harry y Draco miraron a Sinistra con expresión desconcertada y ella empezó a gritar con voz de pito.

—¡Id a la enfermería! ¡YA! —Ellos obedecieron. Mirándose con cara de asco a sí mismos y luego entre ellos con odio. Aun así no se notaban extraños, un poco mareados y adoloridos, pero eso era sin duda por la pelea a sangre fría que acababan de tener. No se dirigieron la palabra, ni siquiera miradas de odio. Ambos iban con el ceño fruncido, Malfoy 5 pasos por delante de Potter.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¿Señor Malfoy, Señor Potter...? —Dijo Madame Pomfrey asustada al ver el estado de ambos chicos. —Pasen, inmediatamente. ¿Qué... Qué es eso que les cubre?

Aunque ambos entraron como la señora Pomfrey había ordenado, ninguno de los dos supo contestar a sus preguntas. Ella, observando sus pocas ganas de colaborar se puso unos guantes, cogió un frasco y lo llenó de esa baba amarillenta que cubría a los dos magos.

—Espero por su bien que no se trate de ninguna poción venenosa, o incluso mortal pues hay muy pocas contra-pociones para esto. —Dijo para asustarlos.

Cogió un trozo de pergamino y empezó a escribir algo en él. Cuando acabó lo ató en una pata de la lechuza que tenía al lado y puso el frasco con la poción dentro de una cajita para luego envolverla a la perfección. Se la entregó a la lechuza que salió volando a toda prisa por la ventana.

—He enviado las muestras al laboratorio de química del ministerio. Con suerte esta semana tendrán los resultados. Ahora id a la ducha y volved cuando estéis limpios de esa poción para que os arregle la cara.

Malfoy se giró sin decir nada y Harry solo inclinó un poco la cabeza en forma de afirmación. Una hora más tarde ambos estaban en la enfermería siendo atendidos por sus heridas en el rostro y los puños. Bastó con unas cuantas lágrimas de fénix para estar como nuevos.

Cada cual volvió a su respectiva clase, y el día continuó sin más.

* * *

—¡Ninguno de los que está aquí puede negar que no ha admirado al menos una vez en su vida a Harry Potter!

—Es vergonzoso siquiera que lo menciones, no creo que nadie en esta sala vaya a ceder sobre este asunto, Joanne.

La chica intentó agarrar de nuevo esa carta que sostenía su compañero de Slytherin, sin éxito.

—¡Devuélvemela! —Seguía diciendo la chica mientras iba dando saltitos para alcanzar la carta.

Malfoy estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de la Sala Común de Slytherin "intentando" leer el libro _Las 100 Maldiciones más usadas_. En vano pues, había mucho jaleo y la simple mención a Harry Potter hacía que se activara una especie de radar en él. Dejó el libro apartado para contemplar mejor el espectáculo.

—¡Eh, Draco! —Dijo de repente Zabini al ver que había captado su atención. —Toma, léela. A ver qué piensas al respecto.

Joanne se puso desde roja de la vergüenza y granate de la ira a blanco puro al ver que Draco Malfoy iba a leer su casi declaración de amor hacia Harry Potter.

Draco sonrió burlón y empezó a leerla en voz alta:

_Para Harry Potter, _

_Ante todo quiero aclarar una cosa: Jamás en mi vida he hecho algo como esto. Escribir una carta para alguien a quien "representa" debería odiar. Pero la verdad es que, al igual que no sé ni cómo empezar esta carta tampoco tengo muy claro que es lo que quiero decirte realmente… Perdona mi confusión. Espero se vaya aclarando un poco a medida que vaya escribiendo._

Draco tuvo que parar un momento.

—¡Oh, Joanne! ¡Si necesitabas ayuda para empezar la carta y traicionar a tus compañeros sólo tenías que decírnoslo! Yo te habría ayudado sin dudarlo. —Dejó ir entre risas con un aire completamente irónico. Joanne estaba al borde de las lágrimas. Resignada a la humillación pública. Draco continuó.

_Creo que lo más correcto será empezar desde el principio. Yo tendría unos 2 años cuando mi madre empezó a contarme las historias de Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. He crecido conociendo tu historia, admirándote. Imaginando como serías. Fantaseando nuevas historias donde Harry Potter salía victorioso… La verdad es que siempre he deseado poder hablar contigo, ser tu amiga… _

_Pero sé muy bien tu opinión sobre los Slytherin como yo. Mentiría si no dijera que me sentí rechazada por ti cuando lo que más ansiaba era conocerte…_

Draco se detuvo otra vez, esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Sintiéndose asqueado.

—Vaya una porquería, no tengo ni valor para seguir leyendo. —Guardó la carta en su bolsillo y la chica aguantando aun sus lágrimas se acercó a Draco, lo empujó y reclamó lo que le pertenecía.

Draco no estaba de humor, y menos para que una chica como ella lo empujara y lo culpara con los ojos de todo lo que había pasado, cuando había sido Blaise quien había comenzado todo. La miró con amargura.

—¿¡Que vas a hacer con mi carta!?

—Hacer 200 copias y esparcirlas por todo Hogwarts. —Dijo secamente con una fría sonrisa. Naturalmente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que ponerse a repartir porquería por los pasillos del castillo. Dicho eso dio media vuelta y se fue.

Esa noche Draco no pegó ojo. Había sentido una punzada en su pecho al leer esa carta. Los recuerdos le invadieron.

Recuerdos de infancia.

_« —Harry Potter es mi libro favorito…»_

_« —Mamá he descubierto que Harry Potter tiene mi edad, así que seguramente iremos juntos a Hogwarts.»_

_« —¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar a Harry Potter, y si no te gusta puedes irte y jugar solo! »_

Recuerdos del primer curso.

_« —¡Crabbe, Goyle! Vamos, moved el culo, acabo de escuchar que Harry Potter está en este tren, queréis conocerle, ¿o no? »_

_« —Por todo el tren están diciendo que Harry Potter está en este compartimento. Así que eres tú, ¿no? Oh, éste es Crabbe y éste Goyle. Y mi nombre es Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. »_

Draco se sentó en la cama, nervioso. Sabía cuál sería el siguiente recuerdo que estallaría en su cabeza. Ese recuerdo que le había torturado tanto desde que conoció a Potter. Esas palabras que Harry le dedicó en el tren. Ese rechazo y esa vergüenza que sintió. Esa decepción.

_«—Muy pronto descubrirás que algunas familias de magos son mejores que otras, Potter. No querrás hacerte amigo de los de la clase indebida. Yo puedo ayudarte en eso.  
—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias.»_

Draco se llevó una mano a la cabeza, avergonzado aun por aquellas palabras. Le reconcomían por dentro. Y esa estúpida carta se lo había recordado otra vez.

Sí, Draco había admirado, casi con pasión a Harry Potter. Aunque eso era algo que nadie debía saber. Su mayor deseo era simpatizar con el chico de la cicatriz. Había estado ensayando en su casa como debía actuar ante el famoso chico. Quería impresionarlo. Parecer más adulto de lo que era realmente. Quería ganarse a Potter. Pero todo salió al revés.

Ante aquel descarado rechazo, transformó toda su admiración en odio. Si Harry Potter no quería ser su amigo, haría que se arrepintiera de por vida. Y así pasaba los años. Esforzándose para odiar a Potter, intentando no ver su lado bueno, centrándose únicamente en sus defectos. Quería sacar lo peor de él. Nada le daría pena, nada haría que se apiadara.

Lamentó tener que pensar tanto en Potter. Si alguien pudiera leer su mente le tomaría por un fan loco de Harry. Era absurdo que le diera tantas vueltas, pero simplemente no podía alejar su cabeza de esos pensamientos.

«_—Creo que puedo darme cuenta solo de cuáles son los indebidos, gracias.»_

Otra vez esa frase estalló en su cabeza.

Apretó los puños. Se giró hacia su mesita de noche y empezó a buscar esa dichosa carta.

¿Cómo narices había llegado Joanne a querer a alguien que le despreciaba? ¿Cómo? Harry no se merecía ni su amor ni nada de su persona.

Cogió la carta. Estaba algo arrugada, pero podía leerse a la perfección.

_«Pero sé muy bien tu opinión sobre los Slytherin como yo. Mentiría si no dijera que me sentí rechazada por ti cuando lo que más ansiaba era conocerte…_

_No quiero reprocharte nada, estoy segura que tus motivos tendrás para odiar a Slytherin. Y siendo sincera puedo pensar en algunos. Aun así yo soy una Slytherin. Y estoy orgullosa de lo que soy. No creo que merezca tu rechazo. _

_Dame una oportunidad. Ya no sé qué hacer. Al sentirme tan rechazada por alguien a quien había admirado tanto, pensé que mi única opción era odiarte. Y te miraba desde la lejanía. Te envidiaba y tenía celos de tus amigos. ¿Porque ellos? Yo soy mucho mejor… ¿Cómo ha podido escogerlos antes que a mí? _

_No quiero criticar a tus amigos ni mucho menos. Sólo trato de ser sincera. _

_Un día simplemente dejé de buscar cosas malas de ti. Un día simplemente tuve una loca idea. Me había cansado de odiarte. De buscar defectos. Recientemente he visto que tratas con Luna Lovegood. Tengo la sensación de que puedes aceptar a quien sea. Y me encontré con el deseo de que me aceptaras también. Ya no quiero llamar tu atención siendo desagradable contigo para que te fijes en mí. _

_Debe haber otra manera… supongo que por eso escribo esta carta. _

_Mucha gente dice que la admiración puede provocarte al tiempo dos sentimientos muy opuestos entre sí: amor y odio. Creo que llegué a amarte, pero ese sentimiento quedó inundado por el odio al ver que no simpatizabas para nada con los Slytherin. Y menos conmigo. Pero el odio es solo una tapadera para ocultar la tristeza del rechazo. _

_Ojala puedas perdonarme… »_

Draco suspiró. La muy tonta de Joanne había olvidado firmar su carta. Zabini había hecho bien en cogérsela antes de que pudiera entregarla.

Draco se dejó caer en la cama, tumbándose aun con la carta en la mano. Todo era tan familiar… Si no supiera que había sido Joanne quien había escrito la carta cualquiera pensaría que su emisor era él mismo sin duda.

Él había admirado, idolatrado a Harry Potter. Había sido rechazado y había decidido odiarlo. Aunque seguramente como tapadera de su gran decepción. Había envidiado a Potter, maldecido a sus amigos. ¿Por qué ellos? ¿Por qué no yo? Yo soy mejor… Y se había metido con Potter incontables veces, y muchas de ellas para recordarle que él estaba ahí. Que no le había elegido.

Realmente parecía una llamada de socorro diciendo "¡Harry estoy aquí, mírame!"

Estos pensamientos no fueron la única sorpresa de la noche, esa poción había surtido efecto en él. Al ver el resultado intentó olvidar todo lo bueno que había pensado de Harry. Definitivamente odiaba a Potter.

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió a toda velocidad de la Sala Común de Gryffindor. ¡Iba a matar a Malfoy! Nada de eso hubiera pasado si supiera tener esa maldita lengua viperina bien atada. Nada más llegar a uno de los pasillos que conducía a las mazmorras vio a Malfoy que se acercaba a él con la misma agresividad y odio en sus ojos.

—¡Estarás contento, Malfoy! Te ha salido la jugarreta mejor de lo que pensabas, ¿no?

Malfoy se detuvo un momento sin dejar ese sentimiento de odio aparte, observando las miradas curiosas de los otros alumnos. Con eso le había quedado claro que a Potter le ocurría lo mismo que a él. No servía de nada pelear, al menos delante de los otros alumnos. Esto era algo que tenía que mantenerse en estricto secreto. Cuando vio como Harry iba a seguir con sus vociferaciones le tapó la boca con una mano y lo acorraló a la pared más cercana juntando mucho su rostro con el de Potter. Empezó a hablar bajito para que solo él le escuchara.

—Supongo que no habrás olvidado que no fuiste el único en quedar empapado de esa poción, ¿verdad?

Harry pareció calmarse de golpe creyendo entender lo que Malfoy quería decir con eso. Draco dejó de taparle la boca.

—Entonces tú también...

—No creo que este sea el lugar adecuado para hablar de algo así. —Dijo Malfoy señalando con la cabeza los alumnos curiosos que lanzaban miradas discretas -y no tan discretas- en su dirección. Harry asintió. —Ven.

Harry le siguió a regañadientes pero supuso que Malfoy no estaba haciendo esto de buena gana tampoco. Salieron del castillo y se fueron a un lugar apartado cerca de la torre del reloj.

—Así que tú también... —Repitió Potter.

—Por supuesto, y no me apetece quedarme así de por vida. Este tipo de pociones si no se contrarrestan antes de ciertos días pueden ser permanente.

—¿Qué? —Dijo Harry sin poder creerlo.

—Lo que oyes, aunque sea solo durante la noche no me apetece ser una chica de por... —Una risa de Harry le interrumpió de golpe.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Repitió esta vez más divertido. —¿En una chica? ¿Te transformas en una chica?

Malfoy palideció.

—¿Y en que te transformas tu sino? —Dijo con una expresión de odio y paciencia mezclada.

—En un niño de unos 6 años... —Tampoco era para tirar cohetes, pero al menos seguía manteniendo su sexo.

—Sera porque tienes mente infantil... —Le salió solo y se arrepintió en el acto.

—¿Entonces tú tienes mente de chica, Malfoy? —Malfoy lo miró como si fuera a matarlo pero Harry volvió a hablar. —Es igual, no vamos a sacar nada peleándonos. Juro no decir nada de esto si tú también juras mantener la boca cerrada.

Harry lo miró fija y seriamente. Malfoy chasqueó la lengua mostrando su fastidio pero acepto, aunque de mala gana.

—Supongo que, por más que me fastidie, ahora tenemos que trabajar juntos con esto. Si tenemos que esperar una semana a los resultados de las pruebas podríamos arriesgarnos a quedarnos así de por vida.

—Sí, creo que será lo mejor. Deberíamos ir a la biblioteca a buscar información sobre pociones que cambian el estado.

—Sí, seguro que ahí encontramos algo. Dudo que esa poción sea magia negra así que podemos prescindir de ir a la biblioteca prohibida.

—¿Crees que tendremos suficientemente tiempo con las horas libres o nos saltamos clase?

Malfoy no se lo pensó mucho. Se trataba de él, de su cuerpo. Bueno, también del de Harry, aunque eso poco le importaba.

—Vamos a saltarnos todas las clases que sean necesarias hasta dar con una solución. Recuerda que se trata de nuestros cuerpos, no de una nueva aventura donde debas ser el héroe de toda la escuela.

A Harry le molestó ese comentario pero se mordió la lengua.

—Si vamos a "trabajar" juntos, Malfoy —Dijo muy serio —Te agradecería que le diéramos una pausa a nuestra relación de odio. Si no nos compaginamos poco lograremos.

Para su sorpresa Malfoy asintió. Harry le tendió la mano a Draco como muestra de solidaridad y principio de una pausa que cambiaría su relación hasta que consiguieran encontrar un contra-hechizo.

Draco miró esa mano, con odio. No pudo evitar hacer memoria. Volver a ese primer curso donde él mismo era el que le ofrecía la mano a Potter y él se la rechazaba ridiculizándolo y dejando su orgullo por los suelos. Aun recordaba a la perfección esa frase que le había soltado tan amargamente.

—Está bien, Potter. —Dijo sin estrechar su mano. —Pero creo que podría apañármelas bien por mí mismo, gracias.

Harry entendió al instante que con eso había querido imitar su primer encuentro en Hogwarts. No se quejó.

—Nos vemos en la biblioteca después del desayuno, Malfoy. —Dijo viendo como este le daba la espalda y unos segundos después Draco levantó su mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

Habían pasado dos días de búsqueda exhaustiva. Los alumnos que se cruzaban con Harry y Draco se detenían alucinados mirando como estos caminaban uno al lado del otro hablando o sin decir nada. Lo que les impactaba era esa aura de odio que parecía haber desaparecido entre ellos.

No todos estaban contentos con ello. Aunque parecía que tanto Draco como Harry habían empezado a acostumbrarse ligeramente.

—¡Es Malfoy! —Se quejó Ron anonadado.

—No creas que a mí me hace mucha gracia, Ron. —Dijo Harry soltando un cansado suspiro de pura resignación.

—Lo suponemos, Harry. —Aclaró Hermione para relajar un poco el ambiente. —Es solo que... es raro. Entiende que ver a un Malfoy y a un Potter juntos es algo que puede petrificar a cualquiera.

—Sea como sea, tanto él como yo tenemos que resignarnos y continuar con nuestra búsqueda.

—Si nos dijeras de que se trata podríamos ayudarte. —Expuso Hermione.

—Ya os lo dije... —Resopló Harry. —No puedo contárselo a nadie. Ni siquiera a vosotros... Lo siento chicos. Solo puedo deciros que espero que termine pronto toda esta pesadilla.

Ron y Hermione le miraron sin saber bien que decir, pero al final cedieron.

—Está bien, pero si cambias de opinión ya sabes dónde estamos. —Dijo Hermione con una dulce sonrisa. Harry miró a Ron y su cara mostraba conformidad.

—Gracias chicos. Ahora voy a la biblioteca, os veo luego.

—Adiós, tío. —Dijo Ron dándole una palmadita en la espalda a modo de ánimos.

Cuando Harry llegó a la biblioteca se encontró a Malfoy sentado en una de las mesas leyendo muy ensimismado. Se sentó a su lado observando ese inmenso libro.

—¿Algo nuevo? —Preguntó sin muchas esperanzas.

—Puede...

A Harry le sorprendió tanto que tal y como se había sentado volvió a levantarse. Draco lo miró con una fría sonrisa.

—¿Qué sabes de las Arpías, Potter?

—Que tienen aspecto de mujer, devoran niños y solo salen por la noche. Seguramente tenemos unas cuantas en el bosque prohibido.

—Perfecto. Entonces nos vemos esta noche a las 9 en la entrada del bosque prohibido.

—¿Por qué?

—Potter... —Dijo Malfoy con paciencia. —Ellas son unas de las criaturas que conocen más pociones en el ámbito cambio-nocturno. Si esperamos descubrir algún día el contra-hechizo solo podemos ir a hablar con ellas. Aquí pone que suelen vivir en la parte más interna de los bosques, pero que se pueden encontrar en cualquier parte de este si han salido a cazar. Si tú te transformas en un niño sin duda alguna las vas a atraer. Es perfecto.

—Sí, si no tenemos en cuenta que yo soy el cebo, es perfecto.

—¡Oh, vamos! No te va a pasar nada, el famoso Harry Potter no puede estar asustado de un par de Arpías, ¿o sí?

—Por supuesto que no, es solo que no me hace gracia.

* * *

Malfoy llegaba tarde y Harry no podía creer que este se hubiera rajado. Aun había algunos alumnos por la zona, pero ni Harry ni Draco se transformaban hasta la media noche. Se sentó en una piedra a esperar, algo desilusionado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan sólo? —Preguntó una dulce voz femenina. Harry se sobresaltó y cuando se giró no esperaba encontrarse a una chica más o menos de su edad de una belleza jamás vista. Se quedó sin palabras observando a la rubia con una sonrisa un poco tonta sin saber muy bien que decir. —¿Esta cara que pones que significa? ¿No estarás pensando en darme un buen apretón de pechos, no?

Harry se volvió a sobresaltar.

—¿¡QUÉ!? ¡No! Claro que no... —Dijo medio alucinado.

—Aun así, sé que lo estas deseando... —Ella se acercó más a Harry con voz melosa. Se aproximó lo suficiente como para dejar sus labios cerca del oído de Potter. Y empezó a susurrar de una manera muy sensual. —¿Quieres pasar una noche loca?

Harry sentía que no tardaría en tener una erección como esa chica siguiera hablando así sobre cosas de esas. De repente la chica se levantó bruscamente y lo miró con el ceño fruncido. Harry estaba más perdido que nunca.

—Entonces levanta el culo y transfórmate ya en niño para atraer a alguna Arpía.

—¿¡MALFOY!? —Gritó Harry medio escandalizado. No podía creer que hubiera estado a punto de tener una erección por culpa de Malfoy y luego repasó sus palabras. —No puedo transformarme cuando me da la gana. Me ocurre a media noche por lo que he observado. ¿Qué haces tú transformado?

—Yo me transformo nada más anochece. —Malfoy observó la cara aún colorada de Harry. —¡Eh, Potter! Estoy buena, ¿eh?

Harry, que después de todo el espectáculo había hecho el ridículo quedándose sin palabras no pudo hacer nada más que afirmar la pura verdad.

—¡Joder! ¡Sí!

Malfoy sonrió con orgullo.

—No vayas a enamorarte de mí, ¿eh? —Dijo medio en broma.

—Si fueras más amable puede que si me enamorara de ti, pero no te hagas ilusiones Malfoy.

—¿Yo soy el que no es amable? ¡Tú eres el tipo más desagradable que he conocido en mi vida! —Harry bufó.

—¿Por eso todos piensan lo mismo no? —Dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

—Me importa tres pimientos como eres con los demás, no negarás que desde que me conociste solo has sabido ser antipático conmigo.

—Lo mismo puedo decir de ti, Malfoy.

—¿Perdón? Si tú no hubieras rechazado mi amistad ese primer día en Hogwarts ahora las cosas serían muy diferentes. Yo fui amable, tu un maldito imbécil. —Harry pudo notar que eso era una pequeña espina que Malfoy tenía bien clavada. Pero por algún motivo nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora.

A decir verdad, sin tener en cuenta a nadie, solo a ellos dos, Malfoy había sido muy educado y amable con él. Y Harry lo había ridiculizado delante de todos sin tener en cuenta que fue Ron el primero en reírse del nombre de Malfoy. Si Ron hubiera tenido la boca cerrada, ahora, tal vez Harry y Draco serían amigos, tal vez Harry iría a Slytherin. Una sola burla de parte de Ron, había separado radicalmente sus destinos.

—Como sea, vayámonos ya hacía el bosque. —Dijo Draco al ver que Harry se había callado de golpe y parecía estar reflexionando.

—Sí...

* * *

Ya llevaban dos horas andando. Ninguno de ellos había vuelto a cruzar palabra.

—¿Y si nos vamos? —Dijo Harry notándose algo deprimido. No había parado de darle vueltas a todo.

—¿Ahora que hemos llegado tan lejos? —Se quejó Malfoy. —Solo espera que te transformes en un crío y ya estará todo hecho.

Harry se quedó callado otra vez, anduvieron un poco más.

—¿Realmente crees... que si hubiéramos tenido otro principio ahora seríamos amigos? —Draco puso los ojos en blanco al escucharle. Ese idiota de Potter llevaba todo ese rato dándole vueltas.

—Y yo que sé. Desde luego me ofrecí a ser tu amigo así que por mi parte no había problema.

—El problema lo tenía yo...

—Exacto. —Dijo chasqueando la lengua. —Igualmente ahora ya es demasiado tarde para pensar en el pasado. —Aunque dijera eso, Malfoy se sentía un poco mejor respecto a ese tema. Igualmente era cabezota como él mismo y si Potter se pensaba que le perdonaría tan fácilmente es que no lo conocía.

—Lo sé... igualmente, siento haber sido tan rudo en un principio. Sé que una disculpa no sirve de nada, pero solo trato de ser justo.

Malfoy se lo esperaba todo menos una disculpa. No fue capaz de decir nada más... Los dos siguieron andando sin saber exactamente donde iban. Pensando en sus peleas absurdas.

De repente Malfoy se quedó quieto de golpe, haciendo que Potter chocara contra él. Iba a protestar, pero al alzar la vista comprendió a qué se debía la parálisis de Malfoy. Harry retrocedió un paso.

—Malfoy... —susurró asustado... —Vamos Malfoy...

El Hombre lobo aulló en ese momento y eso hizo reaccionar a los dos, que empezaron a correr en dirección contraria.

—¡CORRE! —Draco no podía parar de correr iba al lado de Harry. El corazón le iba a mil por hora. De esta no iban a salir. —¡VAMOS HARRY, VAMOS!

De repente un ruido muy fuerte se oyó y perdió de vista a Potter, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que le había llamado por su nombre de pila. Se giró pensando que el hombre lobo les había alcanzado, pero en vez de eso, se dio cuenta que estaba huyendo sólo.

—¡DRACO!

Harry se había caído y ahora lo llamaba casi con desesperación. Malfoy no sabía que le sorprendía más, que Potter le hubiera llamado Draco o que este le estuviera llamando con tal desesperación buscando su ayuda.

—¡Maldita sea Potter!

—¡Joder, Malfoy me he transformado no puedo correr a la misma velocidad!

—¿¡AHORA!?

—¡¿Y qué quieres que le haga?! ¡Ven a ayudarme de una vez!

Draco fue hacia él. Un niño con las gafas rotas y ropas grandes. Cuando fue a cogerle en brazos vio que ya era demasiado tarde. Les había alcanzado. Y ahí estaba, delante de ellos dispuesto a devorarlos en menos de un segundo. Y de repente así porque sí, el hombre lobo huyó con el rabo entre las piernas. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿De qué huía esa bestia?

Cuando Malfoy se giró casi se cayó al suelo del susto. Un gigante se aproximaba a ellos. Merlín, ahora sí que estaban muertos... Salir de la sartén para caer en las brasas... Lo último que esperaba ahora era escuchar la voz de ese gordinflón del guardabosque de Hogwarts.

—¿Quiénes sois?

Malfoy no podía ni contestar. Gracias a Dios Harry sí lo hizo.

—¡Hagrid! Menos mal que has venido...

—¿Harry? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín...! ¿Qué diantre ha ocurrido?

—Es una larga historia...

—Está bien... Volvamos... creo que tengo suficiente tiempo para oír porque narices eres un crio otra vez y... ¿quién es tu amiga?

—Yo no soy su amiga. —Soltó Malfoy malhumorado.

—Es Malfoy...

Hagrid solo pudo abrir la boca.

* * *

—¡Es una locura! —Exclamó Hagrid sirviendo un par de tazas de té.

Harry, que era muy pequeño, estaba sentado en esa silla con cinco cojines en el culo. Aun así solo se le veían los ojos y la nariz.

—Creíamos que nos darían el contra-hechizo...

—¿Las arpías? ... Antes os hubieran devorado, a ambos. Espero que no volváis a cometer semejante locura.

—Estamos desesperados...

Malfoy no había abierto la boca aún. Tan solo observaba con el ceño fruncido.

—Además, antes de preguntar nada a criaturas asesinas hubiera sido más fácil mirar en la sección prohibida.

Malfoy resopló.

—Ahí solo hay hechizos de magia negra.

—O contra-hechizos demasiado complicados para que dos estudiantes de quinto puedan realizar.

Harry miró a Draco muy seriamente. Este le devolvió la mirada y suspiró.

—Igualmente, deberías esperar los resultados del laboratorio de química que envió Madame Pomfrey. Y ahora iros a dormir ya, es más de media-noche.

Ellos obedecieron. Harry, con esos pies tan pequeños iba tropezándose por el camino. Malfoy suspiró con pesadez y lo cogió en brazos sin que Harry pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—Me desesperas Potter...

—No creas que me siento muy cómodo... bueno, cómodo sí, pero también muy ridículo.

—Cómodo por...

—Por tus pechos.

—Menudo un pervertido. —Harry sonrió. —¿Crees que serás capaz de llegar a tu cama sin matarte por el camino? — Le dijo al llegar a la entrada de Hogwarts. Este asintió.

—Mañana nos vemos en la sección prohibida por la noche, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana.

Draco pensaba estar loco pero tenía la sensación que algo había cambiado. Ya no eran esos dos niños que se odiaban. Ni aquellos adolescentes que no podían ni verse. Algo había cambiado.

* * *

Eran las diez de la noche y Harry, bajo su capa, esperaba impaciente la llegada de Malfoy. Con intenciones de vengarse por lo de la otra noche más que nada. Al fin lo vio llegar, mirando a todos lados casi frenéticamente. Harry intentó aguantarse la risa.

—¡Ay! —Se quejó Malfoy cuando "algo" golpeó con fuerza su cabeza.

Harry llevaba un transformador de voz de la tienda de Fred y George. Ahora era su turno.

—Todos aquellos que irrumpan la biblioteca prohibida a altas horas de la noche morirán. Tú has osado molestarme y morirás como el otro chico… —La voz era realmente escalofriante y fantasmagórica.

Malfoy puso una cara de pánico que Harry no había visto en su vida. Una cara tan ridícula que no pudo evitar reírse a pleno pulmón. Lo malo es que aún tenía el transformador de voz activado y esa escena se había tornado algo macabra con las risas fantasmagóricas. Cuando Draco dio indicios de huir –si es que las piernas se lo permitían- Harry se quitó la capa de invisibilidad riéndose aun con aquella voz.

Draco se le tiró encima nada más verlo. Haciéndole caer al suelo y todo.

—¡Maldito cabronazo! ¡Casi me matas del susto! —Le dijo agarrándole del cuello del Jersey.

Harry desactivó el transformador de voz mientras se disculpaba aun entre risas —Lo siento, lo siento, ja, ja… te la debía, sabes que sí.

Malfoy abrió la boca para decir algo pero entonces la voz del señor Filch resonó en sus oídos. Harry cogió la capa con una mano y dio una vuelta al suelo con Malfoy dejándolo debajo de él, para luego cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad.

—¿Quién anda ahí?

Filch entró pero no vio nada, igualmente se quedó ahí paseando un rato.

Harry no se dio cuenta pero para Malfoy, tenerle encima de esa manera, tan cerca, rostro con rostro, le ponía exageradamente nervioso. El rostro de Harry miraba hacia Filch. Pero el de Draco miraba a Harry. Por primera vez de una manera completamente diferente a las otras veces que le había mirado. Se dio cuenta de que Harry olía muy bien… Y que, ahora que se fijaba… era guapo, muy guapo. Su respiración se aceleró un poco, ya no sabía si era porqué Harry le estaba ahogando con su peso o por el simple hecho de tenerle tan cerca, cuerpo con cuerpo completamente pegados.

Harry giró la cara esta vez mirando a Draco y se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaban, tanto que su nariz había rozado la de Malfoy. Draco se sobresaltó con aquel contacto y Harry se apartó en el acto. Filch ya se había ido y este se incorporó de nuevo ayudando a Malfoy a levantarse también.

—¿Estas bien? —Susurro Harry al ver que Malfoy estaba incluso colorado. —No pretendía ahogarte, palabra.

Malfoy apretó los dientes y cerró los puños con fuerza. El corazón le iba a mil por hora y no entendía nada de nada…

—Estoy bien, busquemos el maldito libro y larguémonos de aquí.

Harry asintió. Para su sorpresa no tardaron en encontrar lo que buscaban. Increíble pero cierto. Hagrid tenía razón.

* * *

Al día siguiente ambos lo estaban estudiando en una zona apartada de los jardines de Hogwarts.

—No pone nada de tiempo límite —Remarcó Harry.

—Es mejor no confiarse. Busca algún contra-hechizo, vamos.

Harry siguió leyendo.

—Aquí está. Contra-hechizo… —Harry leyó una gran lista de material que ni de lejos podrían conseguir si no era robando. Cosa que se negaba en rotundo. —Draco, tendremos que dejarlo, no vale la pena arriesgarse tanto, además mañana mismo Madame Pomfrey estará pensando en una solución en cuanto tenga las pruebas de la poción.

A Draco, no solo le saltó el corazón cuando oyó su nombre venir de esos labios sino que casi le da un ataque de desesperación al oír la respuesta de Harry.

—¡No! ¡Tú no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo seguir así! Ni una sola noche más… Joder, ya no lo soporto, puedo sentirlo en mí mismo… mis sentimientos se están adaptando más a los del cuerpo de chica que a los míos… Quiero arreglarlo cuanto antes. Me siento demasiado raro así.

—Eh, Draco, calma… Solo un día, un día más y habrá acabado todo

—¡Maldita sea! ¡Que me trates tan bien tampoco ayuda!

—¿Es un sarcasmo? Porque no creo estar siendo antipático contigo… ya no quiero seguir con esa guerra infantil de antes…

—¡No, No era un sarcasmo! ¡Lo digo enserio! Es igual. Jódete Potter.

Malfoy se levantó malhumorado. Y Harry se quedó atónito viendo como este se iba sin más.

Aun así Draco tenía sus motivos. Últimamente se encontraba mirando los labios de Harry, pensando que se sentiría al besarlos. Su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que él se le acercaba o pronunciaba su nombre. Y por si fuera poco ya no quería estar con nadie que no fuera Harry. Su mundo se había tornado suyo en tan solo una semana. Lo mejor sería intentar hacer vida normal. Como cuando odiaba a Harry. Sí, lo mejor sería volver a odiar a Harry…

Después de estar pensando un rato, llegó a la conclusión de que en cuanto pudieran deshacer ese repugnante hechizo, dejaría de sentir todo lo que sentía. Que esto que le ocurría era solo porque también cambiaba mentalmente y se volvía chica en todos los sentidos. Todo desaparecería mañana. No tenía la menor duda. Porque sentirse atraído por Potter era algo que simplemente no creía posible. Ni ahora ni nunca.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey estaba acabando de preparar el contra-hechizo. Los del laboratorio de química del ministerio le habían dado los ingredientes e instrucciones necesarias.

Harry y Draco estaban sentados cada uno en una cama. Mirando con impaciencia ese maldito antídoto.

—Listo. Con eso ya no sufrirán ninguna otra transformación. Todo volverá a la normalidad. Será mejor que intenten dormir una hora o dos en la enfermería mientras les hace efecto la poción.

Ellos bebieron en silencio, con caras de asco y disgusto, pero en silencio. Draco sonrió al verle la cara a Harry pero luego se maldijo a sí mismo por encontrarle gracioso.

Madame Pomfrey se había marchado, dejándolos solos. Completamente solos.

—Malfoy…

—Cállate, Potter. —Dijo Malfoy arrastrando las palabras como hacía antes.

Harry se calló un momento, pero luego volvió a hablar.

—Me alegro de haber conocido tu parte buena. Si tuviera que decir si me caes bien o mal, diría que me caes bien.

Malfoy resopló con fastidio.

—Pues tú me caes mal.

Harry sonrió, sin saber porque sabía que Draco mentía, y sin saber por qué también, se alegraba de que no fuera cierto.

No volvieron a dirigirse la palabra. Más que nada porque la somnolencia se apoderó de ellos y acabaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

Esa noche no se había convertido en un niño, esa noche su cuerpo seguía siendo tan grande como lo era durante el día, y eso era una maravilla. Estaba tan feliz que necesitaba al menos confirmar que en Draco también había funcionado el contra-hechizo.

Durante la hora del almuerzo lo buscó con la mirada. Se notaba que Draco hacía esfuerzos para no mirarle y si le pillaba haciéndolo le lanzaba una mirada de odio a Potter que le hacía replantearse si realmente quería saber o no si él también lo había logrado. Al salir de ahí Harry le esperó igualmente.

Ron y Hermione seguían sin poder acostumbrarse realmente a verle esperar a Malfoy. Era algo que según ellos, jamás podrían aceptar en su cabeza. Aun así le dejaron sólo para que pudiera hablar con Draco.

—¡Eh, Malfoy! —Dijo Harry al verle salir a toda prisa. Draco pasó de largo, ignorándole. Harry no desistió, le agarró del brazo haciendo que el otro se girara hacia él.

—¿Pero tú que maldito problema tienes, Potter?

—Nada que tenga que ver con la bipolaridad, a diferencia de ti.

Malfoy resopló fastidiado.

—¿Quieres hablar, Potter? Muy bien, pues hablemos. Pero esta será la última vez que hablaremos en tu maldita vida te lo aseguro.

—¿O sino que? —Malfoy chasqueó la lengua malhumorado.

—¡Sino me tiño la cabeza de color blanco!

—Hecho.

Los dos se metieron en una de las aulas vacías que había cerca.

—Suelta ya todo lo que tengas que decir Potter, y acabemos esto cuanto antes.

Harry asintió.

—Primero de todo,… ¿Te ha funcionado el contra-hechizo?

—¿A ti no? —Preguntó Draco sorprendido

—Sí, sí. Sólo quería asegurarme que ambos estábamos bien.

Malfoy no podía creer que Potter fingiera estar preocupado por él de una manera tan descarada.

—Como si yo fuera a creerme que es por preocupación que me lo preguntas —Dijo en tono de queja.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y frunció el ceño.

—Para que te enteres, Malfoy —Dijo mirándolo intensamente. — sí, estaba preocupado. Y no puedo simplemente fingir que durante esta semana no ha habido un cambio entre nosotros.

Draco se puso tenso de golpe, bajo la mirada y luego volvió a mirar esos ojos verdes que le miraban con tanta intensidad.

—Prefiero estar como cuando nos odiábamos.

Harry apretó los puños.

—Eres un maldito imbécil Malfoy. Está bien —Por algún motivo la respiración de Draco se aceleró y sintió miedo sin saber por qué. Harry alzó la voz. — ¡Si quieres olvidarlo todo, por mi está bien! Tampoco me sirve de nada estar con un hipócrita como tú que solo busca dárselas del amo y señor de todos.

Draco dio un paso adelante. Y Harry dio otro más, desafiante.

—Eres tú el que se las da de amo y señor, creyéndote el salvador del mundo entero. Además fuiste tú el primero en rechazarme, no lo olvides. —Los ojos de Draco mostraban odio, pero lo que realmente provocaba ese odio era el rechazo que había sentido toda su vida de parte de Harry.

—¡MALDITA SEA DRACO! ¡Supéralo de una maldita vez! Solo éramos críos, estoy intentando cambiarlo.

—¡Pues no lo parece! —Malfoy dio otro paso más quedándose a pocos centímetros de Harry.

—¡Tampoco es como si me dejaras! —Harry no podía hacer más que protestar.

Estaban tan cerca… A Draco aún le iba el corazón a cien por hora por haber oído una vez más como su nombre salir de los labios de Harry. La poción ya debería haber desaparecido por completo de Draco, pero este seguía buscando los labios de Harry con la mirada. Se estaba volviendo loco.

Harry se dio cuenta de la dirección de los ojos de Malfoy, y entonces una fugaz idea cruzó su alocada cabeza, sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba también. Se hizo un silencio casi asfixiante. Draco dio un paso más hacia Harry, y este no se apartó. Se quedó quieto, mirando también los labios del otro.

Malfoy no se lo pensó. Actuó.

Sin saber cómo Draco había cogido a Harry por la nuca acercándolo hacia él y ahora le estaba besando casi con desesperación. Lo empujó hacia la pared acorralándolo sin dejar de besarle. Harry se sorprendió, se dejó besar sin poder entender nada. Nada que no fuera que así era como quería estar en ese preciso momento.

Cuando Malfoy se separó de él solo frunció el ceño. Parecía desconcertado e incrédulo. No podía apartar la mirada de Harry…

—Como se te ocurra contar eso te lanzo un oblivi…—Harry no le dejó acabar la frase. Por algún motivo ahora era Harry el que se había lanzado hacia Malfoy a besarlo, para luego separarse con el ceño fruncido también.

—No hace falta que lances ningún _obliviate_, ahora estamos en paz. —Fue decir eso que Harry dio media vuelta, dejando a Draco completamente sólo y confundido en aquella aula vacía.

* * *

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel "pequeño accidente" en aquella aula vacía. Draco y Harry no habían coincidido ni una sola vez. Ya fuese porque Harry procuraba encerrarse en la sala común de Gryffindor y Draco hiciera lo mismo de su parte en la sala común de Slytherin o porque simplemente el destino lo quiso así.

—Tío, no vas a creer lo que cuentan por ahí… No te enfades, ¿eh? —Dijo Ron acercándose a Harry medio alucinado.

—No voy a enfadarme, Ron.

—Está bien, —este tragó saliva. —Din me ha dicho, Que Susan le ha dicho, que Jordan ha oído decir a Michael de Slytherin, que a Malfoy le gustas.

Sí Harry hubiera estado bebiendo algo, ahora mismo lo habría escupido.

—Espera, ¿Qué? —Harry tenía los ojos muy abiertos y su pulso había empezado a acelerarse considerablemente. Temía sonrojarse por ese comentario.

—Lo que sea, a Malfoy le molas, eso dicen. Tío, ahora no me cabe duda que solo inventan rumores de ti para joderte. Eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.

—Y yo… —Mintió Harry.

—Se ve que se ha creado un club de fans llamado… fliparas tío… yo aún alucino. Llamado "Drarry". Siento ganas de vomitar solo de oírlo, imagino que estarás peor que yo. Al menos esa cara que pones no es de felicidad…

—…..No tenía ni idea…

—Lo fundó Audry, de Hufflepuff. Ya sabes que le van esas cosas, lo que no me esperaba es que juntara una pareja así. Ella dice que desde que os estáis juntando tanto Malfoy y tu era obvio que acabaríais liados, dice "no-se-qué" de una tensión sexual desde que os conocisteis… Esta pava está loca. Menos mal que casi nadie la escucha…

—Menos mal… —Repitió Harry, más confundido que otra cosa. Era demasiada información de golpe. —Igualmente Dr… Malfoy y yo ya no vamos a dirigirnos más la palabra. Aquel asunto que teníamos ya se ha resuelto.

Harry sin darse cuenta empezó a caminar más a prisa por los pasillos. Sintiendo las miradas de todos. Miradas que solo le hacían pensar en una cosa. Esos besos. Lo único que podía pensar era que alguien les había visto. Aun así, el hecho de que nadie se lo fuera a tomar en serio le tranquilizó notablemente.

—Pues sí, menos mal que todo vuelve a ser como antes… Bueno, casi…. Al parecer Malfoy se ha teñido el pelo de color blanco.

Harry se paró en seco.

—¿Qué? —Dijo sonrojándose un poco. Comprendía a la perfección lo que eso significaba.

—Si no me crees mírale tú mismo ahí lo tienes.

Sin embargo, Harry apartó la vista, avergonzado, sentía como Draco se iba acercando. Se armó de valor y le miró de reojo, dándose cuenta de que Malfoy había hecho exactamente lo mismo. Le vio sonreír disimuladamente y Harry no pudo reprimir una tímida sonrisa también. Por suerte Ron estaba demasiado ocupado mirándole el pelo a Malfoy, que por cierto no le quedaba nada mal.

—Lo que decía, —siguió Ron. — aparte de su pelo, todo vuelve a ser cómo antes, así que no te preocupes por nada, colega.

Harry asintió, con una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

—Tienes razón, Ron. Nada ha cambiado… —Harry lo sintió alto y claro dentro de él. Nada había cambiado, sus sentimientos siempre habían sido estos, solo que nunca se había dado cuenta de ello.

Aunque esa sonrisa que acababan de compartir, y ese cambio de color de pelo de parte de Malfoy solo indicaba grandes cambios en un futuro que no parecía ser muy lejano.

Costaba creer que un pequeño accidente en la sala de pociones había provocado semejante resultado en ellos. Ahora solo restaba esperar.

**Fin.**


End file.
